Hope Love
by viiaRyeosom
Summary: . Kubalas fitnah darinya dengan sebuah senyum. Saat aku tersenyum hingga gusiku Nampak, aku kadang berharap namja itu melihatnya, melihat pesonaku yang akhir-akhir ini suka tersenyum tanpa alasan. Bukankah senyum bagian dari ibadah, kenapa masih perlu alasan? / HaeHyuk fict / Genderswitch / Oneshot / Riview Please


_"Gadis pemimpi itu target selanjutnya?"_

_"Kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik!"_

_"Memang tugasku pernah gagal?"_

_"Kebanyakan gagalnya bodoh!"_

_Apa sesuatu yang kau ketahui tentang cinta, gadis itu mengaitkannya erat pada mimpi dan harapan. _

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and other member SJ

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Fantasy *maybe*

Rate : T

Disclaimer : HaeHyuk ortuku, Ryeowook tunanganku XD *disumpel*

Warning: Genderswitch, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD, alur nge jet (?)

Don't Like Don't Read

**.**

**.**

**.**

-/-

**.**

**Hyukjae POV**

Awal aku bertemu dia, bukan awal yang sempurna. Bukan pula awal yang romantic ataupun penuh dilema. Dari keadaan terkecil, aku mulai memikirkannya. Otakku mulai bekerja tak sempurna dalam mengolah semua hal tentangnya. Dalam bayanganku jika dia berdiri disebelah kanan, maka aku yang berada di sisi kiri. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya aku berjalan jauh dibelakangnya dan hanya mengagumi diam-diam.

"Hyukkie, kau gila ya?" Satu orang yang lewat didepanku, membentuk garis horizontal lewat jari telunjuk yang ia tempelkan pada kening, ia juga menunjuk wajahku dengan angkuh. Kubalas fitnah darinya dengan sebuah senyum. Saat aku tersenyum hingga gusiku nampak aku kadang berharap namja itu melihatnya, melihat pesonaku yang akhir-akhir ini suka tersenyum tanpa alasan. Bukankah senyum bagian dari ibadah, kenapa masih perlu alasan?

Jadi kau mungkin menganggapku cocok untuk menghuni kebun rumah sakit jiwa? Silahkan. Yang jelas aku sekarang sedang jatuh cinta!

Yang aku pusingkan sekarang berbeda, gadis sepertiku memang aneh. Tapi aku malu jika harus bertatap muka dengannya. Aku akan bersembunyi atau bahkan lari jika secara tak disengaja aku dan dia berpapasan dibilik koridor atau saat sedang antri di depan kamar ganti menjelang pelajaran renang. Aku tak tahu, apa tanggapannya tentang sifat ajaibku. Sedikit memalukan jika kufikir lagi.

Satu kejadian romantic yang paling kuingat dan melekat tanpa perlu lem di otakku adalah tragedy 'Kancing cinta'

Menjelang tes masuk SMA favorit di kota Seoul aku terlambat 5 menit, ini karena kakaku yang mengajak pesta semangka semalaman hingga pagi datang aku harus berdiam di kamar mandi selama 2 jam karena sakit perut. Satu pelajaran yang kudapat. Jangan makan sesuatu yang berlebihan.

Aku itu sebenarnya buta peta, aku bahkan tak bisa menentukan arah mata angin dengan benar. Untungnya jika aku nyasar aku masih punya nyali untuk bertanya dimana tempat uji tes berlangsung. 5 menit terlambat dari bel masuk menjadi 30 menit terlambat dari bel mengerjakan. Itu wow. Dan sisa waktu harus bisa kugunakan untuk menyelesaikan 100 soal. Dewi fortuna masih berpihak padaku, seorang namja tampan yang duduk di bangku kananku diam saja ketika aku mencontek tujuh seperempat dari pekerjaannya. Itu yang menjadi alasan pertama aku masih menghuni SMA tercinta ini.

Namja yang tadi kucontek berhenti bergerak dan memutar kepala saat aku menahan kemeja putih SMP miliknya, bermaksud mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan. Kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan seolah terhalang batu ditengah tenggorokan, mulutku sedikit terbuka untuk menghirup aksigen lebih membantu nafasku yang tak teratur karena debaran ini. Kuakui mungkin itu tampang paling konyol yang pernah kutunjukkan pada namja tampan.

"Maaf aku pergi dulu."

Bodoh. Dan aku membiarkannya pergi sebelum aku sempat megucapkan terimakasih, ia pergi tanpa menoleh. Saat sadar aku tahu wajahku panas mungkin bisa dibilang demam dadakan.

Klinting.

Satu kancing bentuk bulat warna biru lucut dari telapak tangan basahku. Kancing namja itu. Kancing yang sampai sekarang aku jadikan jimat keberuntungan, yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana. Seminggu setelah hal itu aku baru tahu namanya. Lee Donghae.

**Hyukjae POV END**

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

_ARIES_

_Umum : Jalan masih panjang, kesempatan luas terbentang, tunggu apa lagi? Moving forward dan raih yang terbaik dengan kemampuan yang kau punya._

_Keuangan : Hutang menumpuk. Mulailah belajar menabung._

Hyukjae menggeleng sambil menaikkan sebelah alis. Kemampuan yang kupunya? Bisakah menulis lebih rinci karena aku sama sekali gak mudeng.

Dan kalau masalah hutang. Kenapa? Kenapa tebakannya tepat sekali. Dibalik itu Hyukjae mengangguk menunjukkan mesemnya.

Sret

Jemari Hyukjae bergerak turun menelusuri deret kata dari majalah yang ia buka.

_Jomblowers : Selamat, akhirnya kalian jadian._

Kening Eunhyuk makin berkerut. "Fitnah macam apa ini?" rutuknya pelan, dengan tatapan tak terima ia mengetuk-ngetuk kalimat yang baru ia baca. Jangankan jadian, menyapa satu sama lain saja tak pernah! Tak pernah!

'Jangankan jadian, jika berdekatan dengannya saja mungkin aku akan pingsan,' seru Hyukjae dalam hati.

Kini tangannya bergerak untuk membalik lembaran majalah itu.

"Libra? Libra?" gumamnya pelan, matanya bergerak naik turun.

_Umum : Minggu-minggu ini masih banyak masalah yang akan kau hadapi. Beberapa diantaranya akan membuatmu kecewa._

_Keuangan : Cukup banyak pemasukkan._

Eunhyuk mengangguk paham, matanya mulai menerawang. Donghae sedang kesusahan apa ya? Apa aku bisa membantunya. Hyukjae menelan ludah kecut. Ingat! Jangankan membantunya, berbicara padanya saja kau tak berani.

_Cinta : Ada yang sedang mengagumimu diam-diam dari kelas seberang._

"Andwae," pekik Hyukjae yang kali ini refleks, semua penghuni perpustakaan menatapnya sebal.

"Shhhtt,"

"Jangan sampai gerak-gerikku terbaca olehnya?" tambah Hyukjae tanpa mengecilkan volume suara.

Ryeowook, sahabat Hyukjae yang tengah berdiri di deretan rak komik menepuk dahinya pelan. "Kebiasan deh, selalu heboh," maklum Ryeowook dengan histeria sahabatnya yang kini sedang geleng-geleng sendiri. Setiap minggu mereka menjadi pengunjung tetap perpustakaan sekolah, sekedar melihat ramalan zodiac gratis.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Wookieee!"

Hyukjae tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri Ryeowook dan mendorong bahu kecilnya agar mepet tembok.

"Ada apa sih Hyukkie?" tanya Ryeowook heran dan Hyukjae malah menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Ryeowook. "Shht, kumohon bantu aku. Di depan sana ada Donghae. Dia baru saja masuk!"

Ryeowook menghela nafas, selalu saja begini.

.

"Yesung! Apa wajahku hari ini aneh?"

Seorang namja tetap berdiri pada tempatnya, di depan pintu masuk. Temannya yang sudah akan melihat satu majalah yang terbuka lebar ~majalah yang didamparkan Lee Hyukjae~ di atas meja berbalik.

"Kenapa? Kau baru sadar kalau wajahmu aneh?" jawab Yesung watados sambil mengelus dagu, ia menarik Donghae agar masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan mengambil 2 tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Kenapa gadis itu selalu lari jika melihatku?" gumam Donghae menatap deretan rak yang masih menjadi tempat persembunyian Hyukjae. Yesung mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Donghae. "Sudah, tak usah difikirkan, mungkin dia lari karena tersipu dengan ketampananku. Jangan ge er dulu ikan."

"Hae, coba lihat ini. Gadis sampul minggu ini bohai sekali." Donghae sedikit melirik majalah yang ditunjuk Yesung lalu mendengus. Apanya yang bagus, menor.

.

"Hemm, katanya mau melarikan diri, kenapa sekarang malah mengintip?"

Hyukjae menempeleng kepala Ryeowook tanpa menoleh, ia masih berusaha menahan beberapa buku yang membuka sedikit celah untuk curi-curi lihat gebetannya. "Kan jarang-jarang aku melakukan ini," sangkal Hyukjae.

Mata Hyukjae membulat ketika mata teduh Donghae menatapnya tajam. Gadis tersebut menutup buku-buku di depannya cepat, berbalik dan membekap mulut sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangan. "AAA… Aku ketahuan, dia melihatku. Bagaimana ini? Lebih baik aku mati sekarang juga. Akuu malu." rengek Hyukjae pada Ryeowook.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi."

Tak ada satupun orang yang membalas sapaan Lee Hyukjae, gadis periang dari kelas '2 E' yang menurut gosip punya hobi tersenyum sendiri. Gadis bersurai pendek dengan potongan khas namja itu kini memakai bandana warna orange yang begitu mencolok, gummy smile tak bosan-bosannya ia tebarkan dari pintu gerbang sampai masuk kelas.

"Wookieee!"

Yeoja mungil yang duduk tepat di depan pintu masuk kelas, menutup kedua telinga lalu mendegus sebal saat sang sahabat berhambur dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang menarik," jawab Hyukjae sebelum mendapat pertanyaan yang bisa ia baca dari tatapan Ryeowook. Tangannya sibuk mengobrak-abrik sesuatu yang ia cari dalam tas slempang coklat miliknya.

"Tara.."

Kening Ryeowook berkerut melihat buku bersampul lusuh, dengan warna kertas kecoklatan seperti warna tas Hyukjae. "Buku aneh apa lagi itu?"

Ctek. Hyukjae menjetikkan jari lalu menimang-nimang buku di tangannya.

"Ini? Ini adalah buku yang akan menyatukanku dengan Lee Donghae."

Hyukjae mulai duduk dan memulai demonstrasinya, menunjukkan lembar demi lembar kertas yang ia buka pada Ryeowook.

"Aku membeli buku ini kemarin di pasar loak, isinya menarik. Cara-cara alternatif menggaet namja. Lihat bagian ini, besok aku akan mempraktekkan yang ini."

Ryeowook merebut kasar buku ditangan Hyukjae. "Tulis nama lelaki yang kau sukai pada selembar kertas berbentuk love dengan spidol warna kuning, lipat menjadi 8 bagian, lalu simpan dalam satu kantung kecil bersama benda yang kau yakini membawa keberuntungan bagimu. Jika kau melakukannya dengan benar namja yang kau sukai akan membalas perasaanmu sekalipun ia tidak mengenalmu."

"Konyol," ucap Ryeowook setelah selesai membaca buku yang dihebohkan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hey, kau tak ingin mencobanya juga untuk menggaet Choi Siwon?"

"Aku tidak mau!" Penolakan kesekian kali dari Kim Ryeowook membuat Hyukjae menghela nafas. Baiklah aku akan membuktikannya sendiri

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Hatcimmhh mhh."

Lee Donghae mengeratkan mantel yang ia pakai, menyusuri jalanan bersalju dengan langkah cepat Donghae menekan ujung hidungnya cukup keras. Sial, sepertinya aku akan kena flu.

Dinaikkannya topi mantel hingga kepalanya tersembunyi. Jika ini malam hari ia bisa membuat ahjumma tua sebelah rumahnya senam jantung.

Cuaca kali ini tak mendukung seperti mood nya sekarang.

'Anak teman umma yang namanya Lee Sungmin itu, dia gadis cantik, ramah dan pintar. Cobalah untuk menemuinya Hae. Kau kan tidak punya kekasih, setidaknya ajak dia jalan-jalan hari minggu ini, umma sudah membuatkan janji untuk kalian'

Donghae mendengus mengingar lagi kata-kata sang umma yang menyebabkan dia berjalan seperti paman kesepian di tengah badai salju. Orang tua memang begitu, kadang berfikir dan bertindak sesuka mereka seolah semua yang mereka lakukan sudah pasti bernilai benar dan mutlak tak boleh ditolak.

Namja tersbut berhenti di depan sebuah kafe cake, membersihkan salju yang masih menempel pada pundaknya sekilas dan masuk ke dalam.

"Apa ini?" desahnya ketika tak menemukan pengunjung lain di tempat yang sudah dikonfirmasi ummanya tadi pagi. Sepi! Orang gila juga masih bisa berfikir untuk tak berpergian di cuaca seburuk ini.

Donghae memutar tubuhnya berkali-kali, memastikan ada orang lain di dalam kafe itu selain orang yang duduk di belakang meja kasir.

Pandanganya berhenti pada seorang yeoja yang tengah serius membaca buku sambil menyeduh jus strowberry.

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya ragu sambil terus berfikir, jadi yeoja itu!

"Permisi! Apa benar kau Lee Sungmin."

"Eh?"

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama? Maaf ya!"

"Eh?"

Sungmin? Gadis itu menengok sekelilingnya. Dia memanggilku?

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Sungmin-ssi."

Tanpa permisi Donghae menarik satu kusi dan duduk di seberang meja.

Gadis rambut pirang dihadapan Donghae mendadak gugup, keningnya berkeringat dingin. 'Kumohon jangan pingsan sekarang, pingsannya kalau sudah sampai rumah saja,' sugesti gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sungmin-ssi! Kau sakit?" tangan Donghae terulur meraba pipi pias gadis didepannya, gadis yang sebenarnya bernama Hyukjae mengerjapkan mata 2 kali sebelum pertahanannya runtuh.

"Nona bangun! Jangan tidur di sini!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Lee Hyukjae menarik nafas lambat-lambat sebelum membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang sekarang, dan otaknya hanya mampu menangkap bayangan kunang-kunang melalui retinanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara yang sangat dekat itu membuat kepala Hyukjae mendongak, tanpa ia sadari tangannya sudah melingkar pada leher seorang namja yang menggendongnya *piggy back*. Pipi Hyukjae memerah seketika, ia berusaha memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Donghae agar tak terlalu menempel. Ish, malunya.

"Kau, memang enteng. Tapi aku pegal jika harus menggendong terus. Bisa katakan dimana rumahmu?"

"Turunkan aku," jawab Hyukjae lirih dan Donghae menuruti permintaan tersebut. Donghae berjongkok, memastikaan kaki Hyukjae bisa menapak tanah dulu. Sialnya setelah berbalik Donghae malah ditinggal lari kencang oleh Lee Hyukjae, bahkan teriakanya tak diperdulikan "Aish, kabur lagi."

**.**

Huh huh huh

Hyukjae berhenti lari saat merasa persendiannya kakinya pegal, mengingat udara sore masih begitu dingin meski salju mulai mereda. Uap putih bentuk abstrak keluar dari bibir Hyujae yang masih berusaha meraup udara. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Hanya jalanan sepi yang ia tangkap. Sebenarnya dia berharap banyak jika Donghae akan mengejarnya seperti drama tv.

Hyukjae mengelus dua belah pipinya dengan telapak tangan lalu menamparnya bolak-balik.

"Tidak Ini bukan mimpi. Iya ini bukan mimpi. AAA, beri aku nafas buatan sekarang pangeran Donghae, aahh dia menyapaku, berbicara padaku. Sama sekali bukan mimpi." Hyukjae berjalan pulang sambil mengoceh diselingi jeritannya, sesekali mencubit pipi tak yakin.

Jimat buatan yang ia bawa benar manjur.

"Tapi dia tadi memanggilku Sungmin?" lirihnya sedih. Lee Donghae pria yang selalu ia puja selama 2 tahun bahkan tak tahu namanya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Jadi, dalam akutansi semua transaksi saldo harus seimbang jika dimasukkan pada neraca, begitu pula ayat jurnal penyesuaian dan neraca saldo setelah disesuaikan jumlah debet dan kredit harus sama."

Lee Hyukjae menumpukan dagu pada telapak tangan, satu sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan pandangan terpukau pada sesuatu diluar kelas.

"Hemm." Colekan halus mendarat di bahu Hyukjae, merasa terganggu gadis itu menyampar keras tangan yang mencoleknya.

"EHEMM!" Hyukjae meringis ketika kulit lengannya serasa dipelintir keras.

"Jadi nona Lee, bisakah kau memutar kepalamu lalu maju mengerjakan soal di papan tulis sana dengan istilah akuntansi?" tanya guru perempuan yang bernama Kim Heechul lengkap dengan pelototannya.

Hyukjae mengaduh kesakitan merasa cubitan yang diberikan guru itu makin kencang. "Aduh bu, ampun bu."

Trak! Heechul melempar spidolnya di atas meja Hyukjae. "Cepat maju dan kerjakan!"

Hyukjae memandang papan tulis di depannya nanar, deretan angka berjejer yang entah dari mana asalnya seperti animasi yang bergoyang dan melompat-lompat anarkis dari satu kolom ke kolom lainnya. Hyukjae melirik teman sebangkunya namun sia-sia karena Ryeowook malah menunduk takut.

"Sekarang juga keluar selama pelajaran saya! Kita bertemu setelah jam sekolah selesai, aku punya hadiah untukmu nona!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Donghae menyelesaikan lompatan terakhirnya dengan sempurna, palang setinggi 2 meter menjadi final di pelajaran olahraga kali ini sebelum peluit panjang terdengar tanda mereka boleh istirahat.

Donghae urung berbalik ketika matanya bersitatap dengan sepasang mata gadis yang berdiri sendirian di depan kelas. Acara tatapan mereka tak berlangsung lama karena si gadis keburu melengos.

"Sungmin-ssi. Apa kabar?"

Dada Hyukjae berdegub tak karuan saat satu sentuhan hangat menjalar dari pergelangan tangannya. Sejak kapan dia berdiri disampingku? Dia pasti tahu aku dikeluarkan dari kelas sekarang? Aduh malunya.

"Kemarin kan kita tak jadi makan, sebagai gantinya mau tidak kutraktir di kantin?"

Hyukjae menoleh, menatap wajah penuh harap Lee Donghae.

Bukankah ini kesempatan emas, hal ini tak akan datang 2 kali. Tapi kenapa bibirku tak bisa digerakkan.

"Ayo." Donghae menarik pergelangan Hyukjae tanpa menunggu kata 'Iya'

Hyukjae berjalan dibelakang Donghae, tangannya masih bisa merasakan hangat tangan Donghae. Hyukjae meraba saku baju seragamnya. Jimat ini, lagi-lagi membawa keberuntungan.

.

'Donghae!' Teriakan dari dalam kantin membuat Donghae melebarkan senyum, langkah kakinya makin cepat dalam membawa langkah kaki Hyukjae.

"Lama sekali sih," cibir namja yang sudah duduk anteng dengan meja penuh makanan dihadapannya.

"Yesung, kenalkan ini Sungmin."

Donghae menarik Hyukjae untuk duduk disampingnya.

Yesung terkikik melihat wajah merah Hyukjae. "Iya aku tahu, kau kan sudah cerita tadi."

"Maaf jika aku sudah memesan makanan lebih dulu. Kau bisa memilih apapun yang kau suka. Atau kau bisa memesan yang lain lagi?" tanya Donghae was-was dan Hyukjae hanya mampu menggeleng tanpa menatap wajah Donghae.

Aku merasa bodoh. Setiap di dekatnya tubuhku terasa kaku. Sulit untuk bicara sepatah kata. Jika namja ini tahu aku bukanlah Lee Sungmin apa yang akan terjadi? Apa semua perlakuan manisnya akan menghilang.

"Sungmin-ssi ini pendiam sekali ya. Hihi," goda Yesung yang melihat Hyukjae makan tanpa suara. Bohong sekali jika dikatakan pendiam, tapi mau apa lagi.

"Hyukkie!"

Panggilan nyaring dari arah belakang membuat ketiga orang yang masih hening makan menoleh, Ryeowook berlari kecil dengan memeluk kotak bekal erat di depan dada menghampiri meja mereka. Mata Ryeowook membulat tak percaya, sejak kapan Hyukjae dekat dengan Donghae. Kenapa tak bercerita?

"Maaf ya adik kecil. Meja disini penuh! Hush," tukas Yesung melebarkan kakinya, mengisi penuh deretan kursi panjang yang ia duduki dan mengibaskan tangan mengusir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengambil segenggam selada dari piring Yesung dan melemparnya pada wajah namja tersebut. "Apa maksud ucapanmu hah kepala besar," sahutnya sewot tak terima, Yesung hanya berdecih dan menggumam tak jelas.

Hyukjae yang diam saja membuat Ryeowook cemberut dan menarik-narik lengan seragam Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae menutup matanya rapat, tak perlu ditanya Donghae pasti bisa mendengar lirih dari Ryeowook. Hal yang sudah ia takutkan kini terjadi.

Brak!

Hyukjae berdiri dan menatap tajam sahabatnya. "Maaf ya, namaku itu Sungmin. Kau salah orang. Kumohon berhenti menggangguku."

Ryeowook mundur beberapa langkah dengan mimik sedih.

Prok. Prok. Prok. Yesung memberi applause dengan smirk di bibirnya.

"Sungmin kau tegas juga, sudahlah adik kecil anarkis sepertimu lebih baik makan di kelas."

"Menyebalkan," umpat Ryeowook sekilas sebelum berlari pergi.

Mianhe Wookie. Mianhe.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Besok pagi, bagaimana kalau kujemput?" tawar Donghae setelah menghentikan sepedanya di depan rumah Hyukjae.

"Tak perlu, itu akan merepotkanmu."

"Kalau untukmu sih aku tak repot." Donghae mengayuh sepedanya kembali setelah meninggalkan kalimat yang membuat Hyukjae berada dalam batas mimpi. Hyukjae mengambil kantung jimat dalam sakunya dan menciumi benda tersebut. Sekarang dimanapun ia berada Donghae selalu ada disisinya. Buktinya setelah Hyukjae menerima bonus hukuman dari Heechul sonsaengnim tadi siang, Donghae rela menunggunya hanya sekedar untuk mengantar pulang.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Manik itu menatap nanar tempat duduk di sebelahnya yang kosong. Apa aku kemarin keterlaluan?

Pandangannya beralih menatap seseorang yang sibuk membaca buku tebal di bangku pojok kelas. Jika disuruh memilih kehilangan sahabat atau kehilangan cinta, semua sulit untuk ia putuskan. Tapi paling tidak Hyukjae ingin merasakan lebih lama, dicintai oleh orang yang ia cintai. Maaf Wookie-ah, jangan membenciku ya!

.

Puk.

Hyukjae menoleh saat satu tangan mengacak rambut pirangnya pelan."Sendirian?"

"Siang Hae?" sapa Hyukjae riang setelah Donghae menyamai langkahnya. Sekarang ia bisa sedikit demi sedikit mengobrol denngan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum. "Setelah ini aku langsung ke lapangan SMU satu untuk pertandingan basket, aku juga bermain. Ehmm, apa kau mau datang Minnie?"

Hyukjae terpaku. 'Minnie?' Apa tanggapannya jika tahu itu bukan namaku?

"Hey, bagaimana?" Donghae mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Hyukjae, gadis tersebut gelagapan.

"Wah senang sekali, aku pasti datang."

"Kalau begitu akan kutunggu."

.

Hyukjae berkali-kali merapikan tatanan poninya dan memastikan 2 jepit yang menghiasi kepalanya tidak bergeser. Kantung besar minuman dan snack untuk Donghae ia genggam erat, ia duduk di tengah seat penonton deret paling depan.

WAAA.. WAAA.. WAAA..

Teriakan para pemandu sorak yang memekakkan telinga cukup membuat Hyukjae iri, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali ikut teriak-teriak di tengah lapangan.

BLA BLA BLA.

"Kau mendukung yang mana?"

"SMA Seoul dong, habis ada Lee Donghae yang keren disana."

Hyukjae mempertajam pendengarannya. Bahkan Donghae sangat terkenal di sekolah lain.

Hyukjae kembali memusatkan perhatian pada tengah lapangan, dimana seluruh pemain sudah masuk. Hyukjae hanya melambaikan sebuah sapu tangan sembari memekikkan nama Donghae pelan, namja itu menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kudengar dia masih jomblo. Kau bisa mendekatinya Kibummie."

"Apa menurutmu aku termasuk typenya Henly-ah?"

"Tentu. Kau kan cantik dan pintar, namja mana yang tak tertarik."

"Tapi kaui lihat sendiri kan Donghae tadi tersenyum pada gadis itu."

Hyukjae yang merasa dipandangi 2 orang yang tak ia kenal dari arah kanan hanya bisa balas tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia mendengar sangat jelas obrolan mereka

"Ah, gadis seperti itu sih aku yakin bukan selera Donghae. Cantik saja tidak!"

Deg

Hyukjae melirik sengit 2 gadis di sampingnya, tapi ia tetap tenang dan pura-pura tak dengar.

"Kau benar Henly-ah. Tak ada letak istimewanya."

"Awww," pekik kedua gadis tadi bersamaan ketika Hyukjae berdiri lewat dan sengaja menginjak kaki keduanya. Berjalan ke luar aula di mana pertandingan sedang berlangsung.

"Gadis-gadis itu tak mengenalku. tapi mereka bicara seenaknya tentangku," umpat Hyukjae

WAAA.. WAAA

Hyukjae memutar kepala ke belakang sekilas, histeria yang hanya bisa ia dengar dari luar. Matanya terasa perih.

"Apa aku yang seperti ini tak pantas untuk Donghae?" gumam Hyukjae. Apa yang salah jika ia benar-benar berharap? Apa yang salah jika ia juga ingin merasa dicintai?

Hyukjae mulai berjongkok, menumpukan punggungnya pada tembok gedung aula. Hyukjae buru-buru menyeka air matanya saat menyadari sesuatu

Tangan Hyukjae bergerak kasar meraba kantong celana. Kantung jimatnya dimana? Tak ada! Hilang dimana?

Mata Hyukjae bergerak gelisah menyusuri jalan yang baru ia lewati.

"Apa masih tertinggal di dalam bersama tas makanan itu ya? Ya Tuhan jangan sampai jimat itu hilang."

.

Hyukjae masuk kedalam aula basket yang sudah sepi, ia menghabiskan waktunya menunggu di luar sampai memastikan keadaan aman dan tak ada yang melihatnya mengendap-endap

Trak

Trak

Dengan teliti Hyukjae menilik setiap kolong tempat duduk dan hasilnya nihil, barang yang ia cari tak ada. Satu-satunya harapan adalah pada tas berisi makanan yang tadi lupa ia bawa keluar.

Srak.. Srak..

Sama saja. Benda kecil itu tak ada.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Hyukjae yang sedang dalam posisi menunging memunguti makanan yang ia lempar tadi menoleh. Sedikit terkejut ia mendapati Donghae berdiri masih memakai seragam basket tanpa lengan, seluruh tubuh namja itu basah bermandi keringat. Ia fikir Donghae juga sudah pulang tadi.

"Eh, Donghae selamat ya kau tadi menang?" Hyukjae berdiri mengulurkan tangan bermaksud menyalami Donghae namun namja itu tak membalasnya.

"Darimana kau tahu aku menang? Kau kan pergi saat pertandingan berlangsung. Kufikir kau tak peduli aku kalah atau menang."

Kepala Hyukjae menunduk. Ia merasa amat bersalah, hanya karena cemooh dari 2 orang yang tak ia kenal, ia sudah membuat Donghae kecewa.

"Apa kau mencari ini nona Lee?" Donghae menggoyangkan benda ditanggannya tepat di depan wajah Hyukjae.

Benda yang didominan warna biru dengan pita putih yang sedari tadi dicari Hyukjae.

"Kau percaya benda seperti ini?" tanya Donghae remeh

Hyukjae tak berani menjawab. Jika Donghae memang sudah tahu apa isi kantong itu, artinya semua permainan yang ia buat sudah berakhir.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu percaya hal seperti ini?" tanya Donghae ulang.

"Aku mau kau membuang ini!" teriak Donghae.

"Sial." Donghae mengacak rambutnya sendiri karena tak mendapat respon dari Hyukjae

Drap drap drap.

Begitu mendongak Hyukjae melihat satu orang gadis berlari masuk ke aula menghampirinya dan Donghae.

"Maaf aku mengganggu. Aku sudah menunggumu di pintu gerbang tapi kau belum keluar juga makannya aku menyusul."

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening heran melihat tingkah yeoja bergigi kelinci itu yang sepertinya sangat akrab pada Donghae.

"Hmm, apa kau teman Donghae dari SMA Seoul? Kenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin, murid SMA satu."

Hyukjae terperangah, saat ia menatap Donghae si pria hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar. Jadi, Lee Sungmin yang asli itu benar-benar ada. Dia sudah tahu ini? Semua sudah terbongkar dalam waktu cepat.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

.

**Hyukjae POV**

Tiga hari sudah cukup untukku, sebelum semua kembali seperti semula. Aku cuma diberi waktu tiga hari untuk merasa bahagia.

Ah memang aku siapa, seharusnya dari awal aku sadar. Aku masih terbuai dalam mimpi mustahil yang terlalu kupaksakan.

Semua kembali seperti dulu. Aku hanya gadis malang yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sahabat aku juga tak punya lagi.

"Hyukkie bangun! Kau tidak sekolah lagi?"

Kutekan rapat bantal pada kepalaku untuk meredam teriakan sekaligus gedoran sadis di pintu kamar.

"Hari ini aku tak mau berangkat," teriakku.

"Ini sudah seminggu kau bolos sekolah. Kaalau beginni terus umma akan memindahkanmu ke Chunan saja."

"Begitu lebih baik."

Aku benar-benar bertekad, rasanya aku tak punya muka untuk bertemu Lee Donghae. Namja itu pasti kesal karena sudah kubohongi.

Aku juga malu jika harus bertemu Ryeowook meski jujur aku sangat membutuhkannya saat ini. Sebagai sahabat aku sudah mengecewakannya.

Chunan, tempat nenekku mungkin menjadi pilihan yang lebih baik.

Katakan aku melarikan diri dari keadaan tapi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Aku memang pengecut.

**Hyukkjae POV END**

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Hyukkie! Ada telpon untukmu."

"Katakan saja aku sakit eonni."

"Tidak mau ah! Cepat kemari Lee Hyukjae, ini dari Wookie."

Dengan langkah berat Hyukjae berjalan menuju ruang tengah, menghampiri kakaknya yang bersungut mengulurkan gagang telepon.

Sepersekian detik gadis berpostur langsing itu hanya menempelkan telepon pada telinga, ragu untuk menjawab panggilan dari seberang.

'Hyukkie! Keluar ya! Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu. Kau mendengarnya kan kumohon keluar.'

Pip.

Sambungan dimatikan, Hyukjae berusaha menahan airmatanya. Lama ia tak mendengar suara Ryeowook.

Cklek.

Begitu pintu rumah ia buka, nampaklah wujud yeoja kecil dengan mantel bulu kebesaran tengah terisak menundukkan wajah.

"Hiks.. Wookie, hikss. Maafff." Bibir Hyukjae bergetar, ia merasa sakit melihat sahabatnya dari SD menangis, makannya ia ikut menangis.

"Huhu, Hyukkie benar akan pergi dari Seoul?" tanya Ryeowook berusaha mendongakkan wajah meski dengan mata sembab. "Kata kakakmu kau akan pindah ke Chunan ya."

Hyukjae menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak tahu, aku bingung. Dan kau malah mengacuhkan aku. Huhu." raungan lengkap rengekan Hyukjae membuat Ryeowook tersenyum

Ryeowook menjambak helai rambut Hyukjae pelan. "Payah, kenapa kau ikut menangis."

Hyukjae balas menjambak rambut Ryeowook "Kau sendiri kenapa menangis di depan rumahku?"

Ryeowook menempeleng pipi Hyukjae. "Bodoh, kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah seminggu. Padahal aku selalu menunggumu."

Hyukjae balas menempeleng lebih kasar. "Kau yang bodoh, kenapa pindah tempat duduk dan mendiamkanku."

Greb

Ryeowook memeluk Hyukjae erat. "Kita memang sama-sama bodoh!"

"Iya kau benar, tapi kau lebih bodoh."

"Dan kau adalah orang yang konyol."

"Aku minta maaf."

Dan berlanjutlah acara jitak-jitakkan kedua yeoja tersebut.

"Hyukkie, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Donghae sekarang?"

Hyukjae melepas pelukan mereka berdua, mengganti wajahnya dengan mimik kecewa. Mengerti ekspresi sedih teman baiknya, Ryeowook menggenggam satu tangan Hyukjae.

"Aku mungkin memang masih terlihat seperti anak kecil. Tapi entah aku merasa aku lebih dewasa dibanding kau."

Hyukjae menatap Ryeowook bingung.

"Bukankah cinta yang tulus itu sulit untuk didapatkan? Makanya kita harus berusaha. Cinta itu tak bisa instan tapi butuh pengorbanan. Apa Hyukkie hari ini sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Donghae?"

Kening Hyukjae berkerut, benar ini 15 Oktober, tahun lalu ia hanya mengucapkannya lewat angin berharap kata-kata maanisnya terbang dan masuk dalam mimpi Donghae. Tapi untuk tahun ini apa juga begitu?

"Masih belum terlalu malam, kau harus berusaha Hyukkie," ucap Ryeowook mengepalkan tangan di depan dada memberi semangat.

"Eh, tapi.."

"Sudah sana!" Ryeowook menarik tangan Hyukjae dan mendorong punggungnya untuk segera pergi. Tapi mau pergi kemana, meski menyukai namja itu, Hyukjae tak tahu dimana rumahnya.

3 langkah

5 langkah

7 langkah

"Hy!"

Hyukjae menarik kakinya mundur pelan-pelan melihat sosok namja yang setiap malam hadir di mimpinya kini berdiri di depannya.

Grab

Hyukjae hanya berharap detak jantungnya tak terdengar saat Donghae tiba-tiba mendekapnya. Bodoh, sekarang malah ia yang bisa mendengar irama tak beraturan yang di alirkan melalui dada bidang Donghae.

"Pertama, jangan lari lagi jika bertemu denganku."

"Kedua, jangan mau jika ada yang memanggilmu dengan nama orang lain."

"Ketiga, aku senang ternyata perasaanku terbalas."

Hyukjae mendorong bahu Donghae setelah kalimat terakhir yang tak ia mengerti.

"Di cuaca buruk saat kita bertemu, aku kelewat senang bisa melihatmu. Karena takut kau curiga jika diam-diam aku memperhatikanmu, sengaja aku pura-pura tak kenal. Dengan nama 'Lee Sungmin' lah aku bisa mendekatimu. Jika seandainya bukan kau gadis yang duduk di kafe saat itu, aku juga tak akan menyapa. "

Dada Hyukjae bergejolak, sepertinya rombongan sirkus tengah meniup terompet bunga di hatinya.

Dari awal Donghae sudah tahu? Jadi jimat itu tak memberi pengaruh apa pun?

"Tapi aku kecewa, kenapa kau harus menyimpan benda seperti ini." Donghae merogoh saku mantelnya, kantung yang seminggu lalu tak jadi ia kembalikan pada Hyukjae.

"Tanpa ini sekalipun aku sudah mencintaimu. Makanya aku ingin kau membuang ini untukku."

Hyukjae tersenyum dan merebut kantung itu dari tangan Donghae sebelum mengayunkan tangannya.

Hyukjae mengatupkan bibirnya melihat begitu banyak bintang yang bertaburan di langit "Aku akan jujur. Lee Donghae aku juga mencintaimu." Ia berganti menatap Donghae dengan senyum lebar.

"Saengil Chukkae. Dan ini hadiah untukmu."

Hyukjae melemparkan kantung di tangannya jauh-jauh, seolah termakan cahaya bintang, benda tersebut seperti lenyap menghilang.

.

_Ditempat lain._

_"Catch."_

_Satu tangan dengan cepat menyambar sebuah kantung warna biru berpita putih yang melayang dihadapannya. Bibir itu mengeluarkan seringaian tanda kemenangan. Satu pasangan sudah selesai._

_"Huh, kerjamu terlalu lambat Kyuhyun-ah. Kau membuat hubungan manusia berputar-putar."_

_"Teukki Hyung. Bukan cinta namanya kalau tidak rumit. Hahaha."_

_Ctak_

_"Jangan sembarangan bicara. Kau punya tugas menyatukan satu pasangan lagi."_

_"Lagi? Aku kan bosan, mau main game saja."_

_"Yak! Kau itu malaikat jodoh tahu."_

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Hanya itukah hadiah yang kudapatkan darimu?" Satu pasang lengan kekar melingkar pelan diperut Hyukjae. gadis itu berbalik dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Donghae.

"Bukan cuma itu kok!"

Lebur sudah jarak antara mereka.

.

Kim Ryeowook berusaha tak berkedip menyaksikan live drama happy ending di depan sana. Tak berlangsung lama karena sepasang tangan kecil menutup pandangannyaa dari arah belakang.

"Anak kecil tak boleh melihat."

"Yak! Kim Yesung menyebalkan."

_'Itu adalah satu pasangan yang harus kau selesaikan Kyu'_

_Jadi jika kalian merasa perjalanan cinta kalian rumit tanyakanlah pada Cho Kyuhyun #gaje *ditelen sparkyu*_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

Annyeong, ini adalah ff special my appa. Lee Donghae.

Aku sendiri heran ini ff ultah Hae, kok side nya lebih ke Hyuk. Bwahaha, sorry

Sebenernya mau dibuat yang full humor, tapi gajadi. Eh kelarnya malah abal kek gini. Mianhe. Sebelumnya aku ucapin terimakasih buat yang udah baca lebih terimakasih kalo mau ninggal ceker (read:jejak) disini

yang terakhir

**RIVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
